


A Little Race

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa tests her partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Race

Jazz looked at the track, then down at his partner. "You ready to pay up our bet?"

"No. Remember, you have to only use your alt-formated ability specs." Marissa put her helmet on and slid into the waiting car. "If you can out-drive me on the track, with only your alt specs, then I pay up."

Jazz grinned, then flipped into said alt-mode. "Sister, this is going to be one hell of a ride."

"Drive hard; I'll be driving harder," Marissa laughed, before punching the ignition to wait for Bee's signal. No matter who won, they both would have fun.


End file.
